Lendas Lendárias
Os momentos inesquecíveis. =D 'WarCraft – Nightfall in Azeroth: The Legacy of Abaris' PCs: '''Gundar, anão guerreiro – Sophtia, humana guerreira/paladina – Schalla, elfa da noite sacerdotisa de elune – Elenyel, alta-elfa feiticeira – Aysha, elfa da noite ranger/beast heart adept – Pan Pan, pandaren xamã (fogo) – Dalahin, anão guerreiro – “Scar-Eye”, humano ladino/mago – Lenneth, humana guerreira/mestre de armas exóticas. '''NPCs (support): Garret, goblin ladino Cohorts, companions and familiars: 'Irrelevante (pantera sabre-da-noite) – ??? (corvo) – ??? (elemental do fogo) – ??? (coruja) Mestre: “Bom, vou contar a história do Warcraft para você... Ah sim, você já jogou o jogo de PC?” Player: “Que jogo??” Player do Garret: “Vou roubar uma das canecas. Como ela é?” Mestre: “Normal, de vidro, nada demais.” Player do Garret: “O quê?! De vidro como?, se ainda não existia vidro nessa époc...” Player da Sophtia p/ Player do Garret: “Apaga tudo!” (dizendo para apagar a plaquinha – em off) Gundar: “!?!” (Gundar, que estava escrevendo uma carta beeem longa para o capitão, achando que foi com ele e tendo um enfarte) Gundar: “Não vamos profanar o templo mexendo nessas coisas!” (o líder tentando convencer as garotas a não tirarem um vaso do lugar) Sophtia: “Ah, não tem problema, se a gente só tirar do lugar não estamos profanando! Profanar seria levar para fora, não é?” (futura paladina ? se explicando) Gundar, antes de dormir: “Vou tirar a minha armadura de forma sexy!” Mestre p/ players (após uma luta frustrante, e com baixas, para os últimos): “Acho q vou ter q subir o assassino de nível...” Voltava Aysha, a batedora do grupo, de uma rápida missão de reconhecimento. Aysha: “Tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim. A notícia ruim é que tem pessoas vigiando dentro do lugar; a boa é que eu encontrei uma outra porta nos fundos; a ruim é que ela tá trancada.” Pequena pausa do grupo p/ fazer as contas... Elenyel: ”Mas, não eram apenas uma notícia boa e uma ruim?” Aysha: “Não, não! Quer dizer... São duas notícias boas e duas ruins!” Schalla: ”E qual era a outra notícia boa?” Aysha: “É que tem uma porta!” Todos os demais: ”Então são duas portas?” Aysha: “Ahn...” Na sessão seguinte (no próximo sábado), a batedora foi tentar entrar no local em questão, um armazém. Aysha: “Não dá, tem gente na porta.” Gundar: “Ué, você foi na porta da frente?” Aysha: “É.” Gundar: “E a porta dos fundos?” Aysha: “Que porta?” O grupo conversava sobre como otimizar suas táticas de combate. Schalla: “Mas a gente já tem uma tática! É o seguinte: vocês batem [''aponta para Sophtia e Gundar], eu curo e ela explode os outros [aponta para Elenyel].” ...e ignora completamente a Aysha... Sophtia, a guerreira que quer virar paladina, tentando inventar uma história para enganar um NPC para ele calar a boca: “Ah, mas isso é porque no exército a... Putz! Eu não posso mentir, né?” Estava acontecendo uma discussão sobre o treinamento dos cavalos de guerra. Schalla, distraída apreciando o teto, ao ouvir a palavra “guerra” resolve entrar na conversa, com um ar sério de um sábio velhinho chinês transcendental: “Na guerra e no amor, vale tudo.” Sophtia p/ Aysha: “Mas se você não vai levar o gato, pra que é que você vai??”(gato = pantera sabre-da-noite) Mestre, olhando a lista de iniciativa: “Vai Aysha, é você.” (...silêncio...) Mestre: “Aysha, sua vez.” Player da Aysha olha para todo mundo e: “Aysha sou eu?” Gundar: “Agora eu sou um tenente. Acabo de ser promovido!” Schalla: “Ué... Por quê?” Gundar, durante a estadia diplomática em Bell’s Glade, uma vila de furbolgs: “...porque nós da Aliança sempre ajudamos as demais raças, não importa quem, e blá-blá-blá-blá...” Gundar, no dia seguinte, ao encontrar na estrada um grupo de batedores orcs com problemas: “Não vamos ajudar não! Eles são orcs!” Player 1: “A gente não vai ter um daqueles... como se chama aquele encontro com monstros aleatórios mesmo?” Player 2: “.Ahn... Encontro Aleatório?!” Schalla estava discutindo com um cara louco que possuía um livro mágico. Ela pega o livro, o que deixa o louco furioso. O louco, portanto, resolve lançar uma de suas magias sobre Schalla. Mestre p/ Player da Schalla: “Empresta o Livro, por favor.” Schalla: “Não! Ele é meu agora. Eu roubei!” Mestre: “Dá logo o Livro aí!” Schalla: “Nem ferrando.” Mestre: “O Livro do Jogador que tá no seu colo, pô! Eu preciso ver a magia...” Player 1 p/ Mestre: “Ué, você trouxe o livro de Warcraft por quê? Quem usa esse livro para subir de nível?” Player 2: “Ahn... você?” Schalla: “A Aysha ta lá em baixo?” Sophtia: “Tá sim. A gente vai descer agora.” Schalla: “Ué, mas não vamos esperar a Aysha?” '''Forgotten Realms 2.75 – Bioshock PCs: 'Agustus (Gugu), humano feiticeiro – Bilak, humano monge – Liara, meio-elfa (lua) (licantropo raposa ártica) xamã– Charmaine, meio-orc druida – Ephemeron (Fefê), halfling ladino – Liadon, elfo guerreiro – Lórien, elfa maga – Theros, meio-drow warlock '''Cohorts, companions and familiars: '''Eriale (sylph feiticeira) 'Forgotten Realms 3.25 – Full Throttle PCs: '''Liara, meio-elfa (lua) (licantropa raposa ártica) xamã (ar) – Jaya, humana ladina/guerreira –Erina, clériga (de Istishia)/discípula divina/stormcaster '''NPCs (support): Orson, humano guerreiro/ranger/cavaleiro de Lua Argêntea – Jergal, elfo da lua ranger – Theros, meio-drow warlock – Nellyna, meio-elfa (lua) ladina/feiticeira/frost mage – Sharish, elfo das florestas ranger – Vierna, humana (licantropa pantera negra) lâmina maldita/ladina/guerreira Cohorts, companions and familiars: 'Joey (elemental da água) – Chandler (elemental do ar) – Horaz (texugo atroz celestial) – Eriale (sylph feiticeira) – Claude (gato) 'Forgotten Realms 3.5 – Elvenking PCs: '''Jonathan, meio-elfo (sol) duelista/ladino – Haellyn, drow warlock – Allenith, meio-elfa (lua) ladina – Araminen, meio-elfo(a) (estrelas) bardo(a) – Yukihiro, meio-elfa (sol) spellblade – Penthel, elfo da floresta clérigo (de Solonor Thelandira) '''NPCs (support): Berrik, elfo da floresta bárbaro/ranger – Kaysa meio-elfa (da floresta) clériga (de Sune)/heartwarder Category:Lendas Lendárias